The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor laser and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a monolithic integrated semiconductor laser with optical devices and a method of fabricating the same.
As the developments of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device face data transmission speed limitation and power consumption limitation, techniques for implementing optical-interconnection on a silicon wafer receive attentions greater. Optical transmitters, optical receiver, and optical passive devices reach a partial application state through a lot of research and development. Recently, as a germanium light source on a silicon substrate is demonstrated, it is expected the research on monolithic integration of a light source on silicon photonic platform to be accelerated.